All You Need is Love
is the fourteenth episode of the eighth season and the 162nd overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary In the spirit of Valentine's Day, Meredith and Derek try to have a night to themselves when Lexie offers to watch Zola. Callie hands babysitting duties over to Mark so that she can surprise Arizona with a romantic evening and Ben proves to Bailey that he knows her better than she thinks. Meanwhile, the ER fills with romantics, including a 10-year-old girl who has an allergic reaction to chocolates from her valentine and a man who is hit by a car while chasing down his frustrated girlfriend. Full Summary It's Valentine's Day. Meredith and Derek are kissing in bed with Zola sleeping in between them. They can't do it in the bed because of the baby in the bed, but there's no baby in the shower. They secure Zola with pillows and rush off to the bathroom, but Meredith can't do it in front of all Zola's duckies. Derek then carries her to the living room and falls down with her on the couch, kissing and laughing. "Good morning," Lexie says. She's been watching a surgical video. They tell her to listen to the baby and go outside in their car. As they get ready, Lexie, carrying Zola, knocks on the window. She apologizes, but Zola woke up and really seemed to want them. Meredith and Derek agree it seems like they won't ever have sex. They all get back inside, with Lexie offering to babysit tonight so they can have time to themselves, since she has no plans. Her life is empty, no plans whatsoever. Derek happily takes her offer. As they get out of the bedroom, Arizona is guessing what plan Callie made for them. Callie tells her she should pack a bag. Mark's got a sitter for Sofia, and he'll later watch her himself, so that's covered. Arizona asks what she should pack. Boots wouldn't hurt, Callie says. Long underwear and an extra fleece wouldn't hurt either. Arizona makes a face, but Callie says it'll be fun and romantic. Cristina is lying in bed, alone. Owen's side looks unslept. Meanwhile, Owen is standing in the vent room. At the hospital, Bailey is getting coffee at the coffee cart. Behind her, the entire gift shop has a Valentine's Day theme. Ben is with her and asks if tonight is still on. Of course it is. He's just asking because she frequently cancels for a surgery. She says she rearranged her whole schedule for the promised elegant dinner. She's even got high heels in the back of her car. Arizona enters the hospital with Mark. Lexie comes in after them. They stop to get a coffee as well. She asks if Callie has planned a camping trip on the side of a mountain, because she hates camping and it's all but sexy. Mark says they're not going camping, as Sofia would hate that. Arizona thought Callie said he was getting a sitter, but he thinks Callie has lost her mind because she also said they were going camping. He doesn't know for sure, but he does know that it's their night with Sofia. Arizona argues he needs to take Sofia, as it's the only way she can have sex with her wife, albeit on hard, cold ground. Mark objects that the thing with Julia is still fragile, so he need this more. "Than you better get a sitter," Arizona says. Lexie overheard their entire conversation, and after Arizona walks off, she tells Mark that she has plans. A hot date, and it's fragile too. In a decorated ER, April tells Alex there will be Valentine's Day traumas, out of which some will be good for their boards. Alex doesn't like the Valentine's Day injuries. April thinks he's just bitter because he doesn't have a date, but Alex says Valentine's Day isn't about a date for him, it's about macking the chicks that don't have a date. Jackson completely agrees. Besides, he has to study for his boards. Jackson asks if they're studying already. They are. He claims to be as well, but his face tells otherwise. Owen comes over and asks who put up all the decorations. April did, as a study shows it creates a better environment for patients. He crushes one of the paper decorations and walks off. Meredith tells Cristina Zola is ruining her sex life, but Cristina says hers is already dead. She knows Owen is gonna leave her. If he wants to, she's fine with it, as she can't make someone stay. Meredith says she could beg him to stay, but Cristina says she's a busy surgeon. She's brilliant and gifted, so no begging. If he goes, fine, she's good. As they arrive in the ER, Jackson passes and asks if they're studying for their boards already. They are. He once again claims to be as well. Owen gives Meredith a patient chart. "Anything for me?" Cristina asks, but he walks away, ignoring her. Meredith is talking to her patient and her husband. The patient has a severe headache. A brain scan showed nothing and the pills they were given for the suspected migraines didn't help. As the patient is rating the pain, she suddenly has a seizure, which happens often according to the husband. Meredith asks a nurse to order an EEG and to page Shepherd. Cristina approaches Owen and starts talking to him about being off Teddy's service for two weeks now already. He then puts her back on Teddy's service without saying more and walks off. Cristina seems to feel something is coming, and only moments later a van crashes through the doors to the ambulance bay, right towards her. Owen comes running over and pushes her aside. As everyone panics, Owen asks if she's okay. She is, and he then returns to his distant attitude. In the wrecked ER, Cristina and Owen have gotten inside the van to examine the driver. He admits having fallen asleep for a second as he's been working like a dog all week, delivering flowers. As he's taken out of the van, he insists he needs to continue working, as the roses will wilt. Meredith tells Randy that Janell is not responding to seizure meds. Derek explains she's in serious dnagerous of suffering severe brain damage, which is why he'd like to place her in a medically induced coma, preventing the seizures from damaging the brain and buying them time to figure out what's going on. Randy says they never talked about medical decisions, but Derek explains every seizure hurts her brain a little more. They need to do this now. Randy then gives consent and Derek starts instructing what needs to happen. The van is towed out of the ER. The damage is being cleaned up. Lexie and Richard go outside into the ambulance bay. April is trying to secure the flowers, but Owen tells her to forget about them and get back to work. He walks off. Richard says she can't throw these flowers away, so she happily rushes off with them. Richard says everyone's a cynic these days, talking about not believing in Valentine's Day. He asks what's wrong with a day devoted to the person you love and says he takes it very seriously. Lexie knows he does and wishes him a happy anniversary. He thanks her and says he'll try to go home early to spend most of the day with his wife. He asks if she's hitting the town. "I'm not hitting much of anything these days," she says, but immediately apologizes. She says she has no plans as the ambulance arrives. As Nicole presents the case, the patient's angry wife is yelling at him. She yells that they're over. He asks what happened at breakfast, as she was so happy first and then... She yells that she thought he was going to propose. Alex is treating a wheezing kid with an allergic reaction. There's a boy and a woman with her. She's not the mom, she's just the moron who bought a box of peanut clusters for a girl who's allergic to nuts. Her son wanted to give Clementine a Valentine, but Clementine took only a bite and then this happened. Alex tells Clementine he's going to start her on breathing treatment and start an IV with meds to take care of the rash. Nico, the boy, tells Clem she can squeeze his hand if it hurts. As Lexie and Richard start taking care of Charlie in a trauma room, the wife is still yelling at him. Every Valentine's Day, he gives her a velvet box, but there's never a ring inside, disappointing her every time. Richard notices she has a pretty nasty cut and he asks Lexie to take a look. Lexie escorts Sharon outside. Richard tells Charlie a man should get to bleed in peace. Charlie thanks him. Meredith, who's eating chocolates out of a heart-shaped box, has asked Bailey for a consult. She discovered her seizing patient has a hemolytic anemia. This means she's having an autoimmune response, and if antibodies are attacking her red blood cells, why couldn't they be attacking her brain, causing the encephalitis? Bailey looks at the scans, and since there's no tumor, she understands she needs to be on the case. However, since she has Valentine's Day plans, she tells Meredith that they will rule out everything that could be attacking this woman's body in a timely and efficient manner. Meredith interrupts her and says it's a teratoma. She ordered a test for that, and it came back positive. "Showoff," Bailey says, and then goes off to get a scan. Meredith rushes after her with her chocolates. Owen and Cristina are looking at the florist's scans. Teddy comes in and Owen tells her he has a intrapericardial diaphragmatic hernia. Teddy will need to reduce the hernia, so she orders Cristina to book an OR and find someone to scrub in with her. Cristina tells her Dr. Hunt has agreed to let her back on her service, so she can scrub in. Owen says they need to do the repair before the guy tamponades, so they need to move as quickly as possible. While the cut is being taken care of, Sharon knows Lexie must thinks she's a bitch. She explains it's been 8 years, and every year, the build up gets worse. Eight years of cheap necklaces. Lexie says he may not know she wants it so bad, but Sharon says they go to 20 weddings a year and she sobs like a lunatic at every one. He knows she's not that sentimental. Richard wheels Charlie past them and tells Lexie they need to go to an OR now. He tells Sharon they're taking her fiancé up to surgery as he gets on an elevator. "He's not her fiancé," Lexie corrects him. Owen, Teddy, Cristina, and Steve are operating. Things are obviously tense, so Steve asks if anybody's get Valentine's plans. Teddy explains all the tensions that have been going on between the three of them. So, no. She asks about him. He starts talking about his plans, but stops as he notices no one is really interested. Bailey and Meredith explain to Randy that a teratoma on Janell's lung is creating antibodies that are attacking her brain. The plan is to take the thing out, test it, and then normally they can go on and live their lives. He's really happy, because Janell really is his better half. Arizona can't believe Mark paged her for this, but he says this is the only fair way to decide who has Sofia tonight. Unless she wants to raise her daughter with no sense of fairness or decency, in anarchy and chaos. She agrees. Best two out of three. Jackson is there to encourage Mark. They do rock-paper-scissors. Arizona's rock crushes his scissors. Mark calls a time-out for a team huddle with Jackson. Jackson advises him to go scissors now. He does so, but Arizona does a rock, beating him. She wishes him a happy babystting evening. Mark starts yelling at Jackson for having messed with his head. Clementine is having a severe reaction, so Alex has to give her a shot. Terri, Clem's mother, arrives. Karla, Nico's mother, says the doctor is on top of it. Terri is blaming Karla for what happened, as Clem's severe allergy is in every school news letter. Karla has a job and three kids, so she doesn't read every note. Alex says the shot he gave her should do the trick. Lexie and Richard are in the OR. There's too much bleeding. They need to pack him and get him to the ICU to allow him to stabilize. Mark and Jackson come in for an examination on the patient. Mark wants Jackson to babysit as he can't cancel a Valentine's Day date. Women pretend they don't care, but they do a lot. Richard says he'll stay in the ICU to monitor, but Lexie says she'll stay because it's his anniversary. Mark thought she had a hot date. Jackson asks with whom. She stays silent, but Richard saves her by saying they would like to continue if Mark is done. Mark and Jackson leave. Lexie thanks Richard. Cristina presses the elevator button. Owen comes over and presses it again, multiple times. He ignores her. They get on together. He tells her he's moving out. He'll be at his mom's if she needs him, until he figures something out. She starts crying, speechless and trying to hold back her tears. She lets go as soon as he gets off. Ben heard Bailey's surgery ran long, so he pushes their reservation, using his connections. Bailey is looking forward to their date, but as they enter a X-ray viewing room, Meredith tells her the mass they took out was a benign granuloma, causing Bailey to tell Ben to push their reservation to 9 PM. Terri tells Karla that she can go. Karla would love to, but Nico won't leave until he knows Clem is going to be okay. They start bickering over their parenting, until Alex interferes. He says they're only 10 and in love, and tells them to let their children be cute. Nico asks Alex's attention and says Clem is breathing funny. He needs to intubate. She has an anaphylactic shock, so they're gonna need to keep her overnight and see how she responds. Terri asks Karla to go now. Meredith doesn't understand, as Janell's labs confirm she has a teratoma. Bailey concludes the lucky woman had two tumors: the benign one they just took out, and the teratoma somewhere in her body. Her scan and ultrasound are clean. Bailey says it's probably microscopic and asks her what they know about NMDA recepter teratomas. They're most commonly found on the ovaries, meaning they'll have to take them out. Meredith says Janell's only 32, but Bailey says they're always 32, and nice, and undeserving. This kind of thing doesn't happen to nasty people, she says. Lexie tells Sharon that Charlie's vitals are looking good. She asks if she can get Sharon anything. Sharon tells her about how she sent a picture of a ring she wanted to all of her sisters, so they could help Charlie surprise her when the time came. The ring was so important, but now Charlie is going through this. She doesn't care about the wedding anymore. She doesn't need a ring, she just needs him. She wants him to be okay. Teddy tells Ray, the florist, that his scar looks good. Owen recommends he doesn't pull any more allnighters, even on holidays like this one. He says he's done with this stupid business. People believe the flowers are magical, as they make people forget on Valentine's day that they're treat like crap on any other day of the year. He nearly died making sure everyone get their little miracle. He says that people gotta stop being so awful to each other and leave him out of it. Teddy says Dr. Yang will check on him later and walks out. Owen follows her. He wants to talk. He knows she's been through hell and that she's grieving, but he really needs a friend today. He suggests they go across the streat so he can buy her many, many drinks. She asks if he's done. He is. She then blurts out she's hated him from the moment he decided to put the needs of his hospital over her dead husband. She lies alone in bed at night and looks at the spot where Henry used to sleep, and she actively, with every cell in her body, hates him. She wishes he were dead instead of him. She thinks about all the soldiers, good men, who died in Iraq and she doesn't understand what kind of God would allow him to survive. They are not friends, this is not grief, it will not pass, she hates him. As she walks away, she asks him not to speak to her again unless it's work-related. Bailey and Meredith are explaining why they want to take out Janell's ovaries, because chances are high the teratoma is on one of them. Randy says they still want kids, so they have to do better than chances are. Meredith says they have to, because if they don't, the seizures will continue and her brain will be damaged so much, that eventually she'll no longer be the Janell that he loves. Lexie sits down with Mark. He's eating the chocolates he bought for Julia and offers her some. Julia stood him up for an ocular transplant surgery, so he's gorging himself on chocolate. He tells what he all bought for Julia, but now he's all alone on Valentine's day. Lexie reveals she can do him one better. She reveals her hot date is Zola. Lexie's patient then codes, so she and Mark rush in. They shock him. Webber and Lexie go to the waiting room, where Sharon's been waiting. They were unable to revive Charlie. Sharon breaks down. Meredith and Bailey are in surgery with an OB/GYN resident. Bailey notices adhesions on one ovary, which could mean inflammation, which could mean a teratoma. Meredith proposes they take out the right one, send it to path, and try to save the left one. The resident objects, but Meredith says she's only a third year, so she can't trust her. Bailey sides with Meredith and tells her she never wishes so hard to find a tumor. Karla is trying to make Nico leave, but he refuses as he promised Clem to stay until she got better. Alex sides with Karla and says it's getting a little embarrassing. Nico is worried what Clem will think if she wakes up and he's not there. He thinks she'll think he doesn't love her. Alex says he'll be there when she wakes up and he offers to tell Clem whatever he wants him to. He wants Alex to write it down. While waiting in the OR, Meredith and Bailey are playing Tic-Tac-Toe on a surgical pad. Pathology calls. The ovary they sent was completely normal, meaning the teratoma has to be on the other one. Dr. Thompson says there may not be a teratoma on that one either. Bailey asks her if she knows she doesn't have a good personality. Meredith is convinced the teratoma is on the other one. If not, they'll have sterilized the woman for no good reason. Teddy sits down with Cristina. She's done with Owen. He actually thinks they can forget everything that happened. She doesn't understand how he can think they'll ever be friends again. Meredith and Bailey are watching the pathology resident like a hawk. It's going too slowly for them, so they look for themselves. They see a mixture of different cell types. They practically force the path resident to confirm it's a teratoma. Clementine wakes up. She asks where Nico is. Alex says Karla made him go. She figured. Alex then starts reading what Nico made him write down. They're both moved by his words and Alex says she picked a good one. Lexie walks into Charlie's room. She goes through his stuff and finds the locket he gave Sharon this morning. She opens it and finds it has a note "Will you marry me?" inside. She looks at Charlie's body, which is covered by his blanket. Mark picks up Sofia, asking what they should do tonight. The doorbell rings. Mark opens the door. It's Jackson. He's going to cook for Mark, and after he's put Sofia down, he'll help him study for his boards because he is way behind. Mark lets him in after asking how much he paid for the wine. Out in the nature, Arizona is blindfolded with Callie is leading the way. Arizona is trying to have a good attitude, but she hates camping and the blindfolding isn't helping either. She tries to peek. An excited Callie then takes off the blindfold and reveals they're at Derek's trailer. Arizona is not impressed as they really are camping. She tries to act cheerful because Callie is. They get inside, and she's amazed. Callie has decorated it romantically with lights and candles. Callie says they're not camping, because she knows Arizona hates it. Callie says it's almost camping, but there is a bed. And lingerie, she says, as she unzips Arizona's coat. And nobody's around for miles, she adds before kissing her wife. Meredith shows Derek the ovary with the teratoma. He says she could've told him over dinner. She tells him the story anyway. Bailey quickly finishes up in Janell's room. Outside, her phone rings. It's another patient. She tells Richard about it, and says her Valentine's day ruined is ruined now too. He says he can take it, but she says she doesn't want to ruin his night too and then remembers it's his anniversary. He says he just went home. She doesn't recognize him. She thought he looked like a nice guy, invited him to join her for dinner, flirted with him over steaks, though he had a nice smile. So no, his wife is not mad right now. In fact, he thinks she's falling in love with him. She says she's sorry. He tells her to go, as he'd like to be alone right now with a kidney and a scalpel. She tries to leave calmly, but ends up running down the hallway. Lexie is walking around with Zola, doubting about whether or not to go over to Mark's and tell him that she still loves him. Derek and a giggling Meredith get home. She tells them she wants to go, but Derek tells her to take Zola with her and drive her around, as she loves that. As Lexie is stunned, Meredith and Derek run up the stairs, telling Zola they'll be back. Bailey meets Ben, apologizing for still being in scrubs, but she can quickly change and they can still make it to dinner. He says she blew him off for dinner hours ago, as it's 11:23 PM. She says she's a terrible person for having ruined their Valentine's day. She starts giving him the speech about how she was still working and how he can't fault her for saving lives. He stops her and she then notices he's in a suit. He says that is because Valentine's day isn't over yet. He takes her to the cafeteria, where a romantic table has been set up for the two of them. He'd been planning it for weeks, as he knew they would never make a reservation. He knows her and pulls back her chair. They sit down as Marco, the waiter he hired, brings them food. Ben had him put extra crumb topping on her mac and cheese. He says he happens to be very good at romancy things. She agrees and they toast. Mark answers his door again. Lexie says that she thought the girls could have a playdate and they could talk. There's some stuff she's been wanting to stay. Lexie hears noises and asks if it's Julia, because then she can go. Jackson asks him the same thing from the kitchen. Mark says he can make Jackson leave if she wants to talk, but she declines the offer. She tells them to have a very pleasant evening, but he tells her not to be stupid as she loves steaks and drags her inside. He tells Sofia her friend is here. Meredith and Derek are finally making out in their bed. Owen is standing in the vent room again. Cristina comes in. She begs him not to hate her. While Meredith's voice over says that sometimes, you simply need to call a truce to ease the pain caused by love, Cristina puts her hand on his chest, and he touches her arm, finally getting a little intimacy again. Cast 814MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 814CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 814AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 814MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 814RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 814CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 814MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 814LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 814OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 814ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 814TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 814AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 814JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 814DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 814BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 814Florist.png|Ray Jones 814Terri.png|Terri 814Karla.png|Karla 814Sharon.png|Sharon 814Randy.png|Randy 814SteveMostow.png|Steve Mostow 814ParamedicNicole.png|Paramedic Nicole 814CharlieBilson.png|Charlie Bilson 814Dr.Thompson.png|Dr. Thompson 814Dr.Russell.png|Dr. Russell 814Janell.png|Janell 814Nico.png|Nico 814Clementine.png|Clementine Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Matt Servitto as Ray Jones *Missy Yager as Terri *Mandy June Turpin as Karla *Dana Sorman as Sharon *Nate Mooney as Randy Barnett Co-Starring *Mark Saul as Resident Steve *Nicole Cummins as Paramedic Nicole *John Pollono as Charlie *Hilary Ward as Dr. Thompson *Aly Mawji as Dr. Russell *Jordana Oberman as Janell *Aidan Andrews as Nico *Shelby Zemanek as Clementine Medical Notes Janell Barnett *'Diagnosis:' **Seizure **Hemolytic anemia **Benign granuloma **Teratoma *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Meredith Grey (surgical resident) **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Dr. Thompson (OB/GYN resident) **Dr. Russell (pathology resident) *'Treatment:' **Lung resection **Bilateral oophorectomy Janell, 32, had been experiencing severe headaches for six weeks. The pain was so bad that she seized. Derek proposed putting her into a medically-induced coma to prevent further seizures. Meredith noticed she had a hemolytic anemia, meaning she was having an auto-immune response. She had a teratoma. They found a spot on her lung that they believed was the teratoma, so they took her into surgery. However, pathology said the mass they removed was a benign granuloma, so the search for the teratoma continued. Since her scans were clean and they knew that teratomas are most common in the ovaries, they talked to her husband about it. He didn't want them to do the surgery, but he ultimately consented after they said the seizures wouldn't stop until they found the teratoma. In surgery, they decided to remove the right ovary and search for the tumor there first. When they didn't find it there, they removed the other ovary. The pathology resident was unwilling to make a conclusive judgment on whether or not it was the teratoma, but Meredith looked herself and said that it was. Janell woke up after surgery and was fine. Ray Jones *'Diagnosis:' **Intrapericardial diaphragmatic hernia *'Doctors:' **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Cristina Yang (surgical resident) **Teddy Altman (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Steve Mostow (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Ray crashed his van into the hospital. Scans revealed that his internal organs were in his chest cavity. Teddy and Cristina operated to repair the damage. Charlie Bilson *'Diagnosis:' **Crush injuries **Internal bleeding **Broken nose *'Doctors:' **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Mark Sloan (otolaryngologist) **Jackson Avery (surgical resident) **Lexie Grey (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Charlie, 32, was hit by a car after running into the street after his girlfriend. CT revealed extensive internal bleeding, so he was taken into surgery. He reached a point where he was going downhill, so they packed him and took him to ICU. Mark came in to check on his septum and said it was fine. Later, he started coding and they were unable to revive him. He was pronounced dead at 7:53 PM. Clementine *'Diagnosis:' **Allergic reaction *'Doctors:' **Alex Karev (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Breathing treatment **Epinephrine Clem, 10, had an allergic reaction after eating candy with peanuts. She came into the ER with Nico and his mother. The reaction was severe, so Alex had to give her epinephrine. Clem later woke up and was doing well. Sharon *'Diagnosis:' **Laceration *'Doctors:' **Lexie Grey (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Stitches Sharon had a small laceration and Lexie stitched it up for her. Julia's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Julia Canner (ophthalmologist) *'Treatment:' **Ocular transplant Julia stood Mark up on Valentine's day to do an ocular transplant. Richard's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Blunt kidney trauma *'Doctors:' **Richard Webber (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Surgery A man ran into a pole and smashed his kidney. Bailey was supposed to scrub in, but Richard offered to take over for her so she could go to dinner. Music "Palm of Your Hand" - Ingrid Michaelson "Closest I Get" - Katie Herzig "Called Out in the Dark" - Snow Patrol "Another Life" - NO Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song All You Need is Love, originally sung by The Beatles. *This episode scored 10.27 million viewers. *This Valentine's Day marks the last one Richard spends with Adele and it also marks their anniversay. Adele would later pass during the Christmas season of that year, in Things We Said Today. Gallery Episode Stills 8x14-1.png 8x14-2.png 8x14-3.png 8x14-4.png 8x14-5.png 8x14-6.png 8x14-7.jpg 8x14-8.jpg 8x14-9.jpg 8x14-10.jpg 8x14-11.jpg 8x14-12.jpg 8x14-13.jpg Behind the Scenes 8x14BTS1.jpg 8x14BTS2.jpg Quotes :Meredith: I can't do it in front of the duckies! ---- :Miranda: I've got high heels in the back of my car. ---- :Alex: Ok, that's enough. They're ten, they're young and in love. Let them be cute. ---- :Cristina: Please don't hate me, I'm begging you. ---- :Arizona: We're not really camping. :Callie: Of course not, you hate camping. :Arizona: I do, I really do. ---- :Owen: I know you been through hell, and I know I was part of it and I know you're grieving and there's no magic solution to that. We used to be friends and I really, really need a friend today. So how about we just go across the street, to Joe's? I'll buy you a drink. You know, or, I will buy you many, many drinks. :Teddy: Are you done? Are you finished? :Owen: Yes. :Teddy: I hate you! From the moment you decided to put the needs of your hospital over my dead husband, I have hated you. I lie in bed at night, alone, and I look at the spot where my husband used to sleep and I actively, with every cell in my body, hate you. I wish you were dead instead of him. I think about all the soldiers, good men, who died over there in Iraq and I don't understand what kind of God would allow you to survive. We are not friends. This is not grief. It will not pass. I hate you! Please, don't speak to me again unless it's work related. ---- :Steve: So anybody got any good Valentine's plans? :Teddy: My husband died in this OR a month ago. Dr. Yang performed the surgery, I was in a seven hour surgery and didn't know that he died. Dr. Hunt kept that a secret. So I don't speak to him. He wants a baby, Dr. Yang doesn't, so they don't speak to each other, even though they're married. So, no. How about you? See Also de:Was zählt ist die Liebe fr:Besoin d'amour Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S8 Episodes